An existing tire rim applied to a tubeless pneumatic tire is usually casted and formed integrally through casting technique. Since casting parts are prone to generating casting defects such as pores, sinkholes, shrinkage porosities. slag inclusions, and so on, consistency of the tire rim may be reduced, thus affecting structural strength of the rim directly, and reducing bearing, anti-fatigue and impact resistance performances of the rim. Furthermore, because casting parts are prone to generating the aforesaid casting defects and a structure of a rim is generally irregular with a plurality of curved surfaces, integral casting and formation technique for a rim is complex. The requirement for the technique is high, which brings certain trouble into production, therefore, the production efficiency is relatively low.